Operation White Ghost
by kensi54382
Summary: Kensi is sent away to participate in an overseas operation that turns dangerous. When she returns home, she is a different person. Spoilers for the Frozen Lake episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation White Ghost**

**A/N: Continues on from 'The Frozen Lake'. Some of this is what I hope will happen in future episodes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kensi grabbed her bag and headed out to the waiting car. Granger was there, driving her to the local naval base, where a plane was waiting to take her off to another country. She had only been told about her mission twenty minutes ago, but didn't know anything about it. No-one would tell her what she was about to do, or where exactly she was going. All she knew was that her life was going on hold for an indefinite period of time, and she wasn't allowed to get in contact with anyone except Granger. So, here she was, trying to control the sudden onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall. She hated Granger right now, and Hetty too. They had worked together to get her away from her friends and family, and they still wanted her to trust them. She didn't think that she would be able to do that anymore, not even if they were doing this for a very good reason.

"Agent Blye, are you even listening to me?" asked Granger, pulling Kensi from her thoughts.

"Why should I? You just ruined my life."

"I am the only person that even knows what is going on Kensi. You have to trust me."

"I'd rather not!" Kensi turned her head to face out of the window as tears started falling.

Granger sighed but stopped speaking. He knew Kensi was right, he had ruined her life. But he was doing this for a very good reason, and he hoped that she would see it soon.

* * *

They finally reached the base an hour later, and Kensi jumped out of the car with her bag in a hurry to get away from Granger. She had no idea where she was going though and ended up stopping to wait for Granger.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kensi in an annoyed voice.

"You will see soon enough." Granger took her bag and led her to a waiting plane. "Get in Blye."

Kensi did as she was told but only after Granger had gotten in. She chose a seat well away from him and didn't speak for the entire flight to Colombia. She still didn't know why she was on this mission, but she wasn't prepared to ask Granger either. As soon as she could get away from him, the better it would be for her. So, the moment the plane landed and the door was opened, Kensi grabbed her bag and walked away, still angry and hurt.

* * *

"Agent Blye, I presume?" asked a woman when Kensi arrived at her safe house the next morning.

"That's me." Kensi was still angry.

"I'm Amanda Holmes. You will be reporting to me for this op. Do you know what you're here to do?"

"No."

"Your job is to take down this man." Amanda showed her a photograph. "His name is Alexander Stalls. He is wanted in three different countries, including the US, for espionage and murder."

"How do I find him?"

"You don't. That's our job. This task force has been assembled to find Stalls, all you have to do is kill him. But you need to watch out. Stalls has men willing to die for him here, which is why he's so hard to catch. If you manage to kill him, you will have to run as fast as possible or you will die out there."

"Okay. Is he staying here?" asked Kensi, referring to Granger.

"No. At least he isn't supposed to be."

"Where am I staying?"

"Here, with us."

Kensi nodded and asked a few more questions, then walked off to get some sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before, all she had done was think about Deeks, and how much he had to be hurting right now.

* * *

When Kensi woke again four hours later, she was feeling a little better. Some of her anger had dissipated while she had slept, but she wasn't happy to be there either. Nothing was going to change that until she was allowed to go home.

"Sorry Agent Blye, but we need you out here."

Kensi looked at the door and saw Amanda there. She gave the woman a smile.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Kensi got up and walked out of the makeshift bedroom, finding a team waiting for her. She suddenly felt nervous, like she was the new kid at school again. She had hated that feeling when she was constantly moving around with her father, and she never wanted to feel that way again.

"Agent Blye, this is the task force. This is Joey, Scott, Dani, and Meg. Our job, as I explained earlier, is to find Stalls for you. After he is dead, we all get to go home to our families, so we want to make this as quick as possible. Is that alright with you?" asked Amanda.

"That's good for me. I can't wait to get out of here."

Everyone in the room murmured their agreement and welcomed Kensi warmly. It reminded her of the guys back home, and how they were so caring towards her. She felt a pang at the thought, knowing that they missed her as much as she missed them, but she pushed it away, refusing to allow it to drive her. She knew she would never get through her task otherwise.

"Hey Kensi, we're heading out to get some exercise. Want to come?" asked Dani.

"Sure." Kensi followed her new friends outside into the cold air. It was perfect weather for a light run.

Nobody expected what was about to happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani, Meg and Kensi laughed as they ran around their building. It turned out that Dani was a bit of a clown, and Kensi felt immediately comfortable with her. They were acting as if they were old friends, rather than new ones, and that meant that they let their guards down. A big mistake that was going to cost them in just a few minutes.

As they rounded a corner of the building, Kensi felt weird. She looked around her as her guard returned. Someone was watching them, with a grin on their face and something in their hand. Too late, Kensi realised what it was. But by then, she and her new friends were laying on the ground, bloody and injured. Just as she passed out, Kensi saw the watcher run off as someone came up to the girls on the ground.

* * *

**Twenty Four Hours Later**

Kensi woke up in the US Marine base camp hospital with a headache and pain in her entire body. She couldn't remember anything from the moment she left the building with Meg and Dani to exercise. Her ears were ringing, and the lights around her were far too bright. She squinted as she looked around her, trying to make out objects and silhouettes. She got nowhere, and decided to just close her eyes for a while. But that didn't last long. Someone was calling her, she was sure of it. The noise was just barely penetrating a thick fog that had begun to form behind her eyes. Kensi tried to keep her eyes open, tried to find the person calling her, but she fell unconscious again anyway.

When Kensi awoke next, it had been almost an hour since she had fallen unconscious again. The fog had disappeared, making her feel slightly better. Looking around the room, Kensi found that she could see people clearly, and she could hear voices instead of that awful ringing sound. There were two familiar faces nearby, and Kensi tried to call out. She had to try a few times before she was heard, since her throat was raw and dry.

"Miss Blye? Can you hear me?"

Kensi relaxed a little at the sound of Hetty Lange. "Water, please," whispered Kensi after she coughed a few times.

Someone else had entered the room and handed Kensi a glass while she was coughing. She drank the water slowly, letting it soothe her throat as it went down. She thanked the stranger quietly and then tried to sit up. Hands held her down immediately, and she struggled against them. Eventually, Hetty's voice came through to her, calming her slightly, and she finally stopped struggling. Laying back down on the bed, Kensi noticed how much pain she was in. Being careful not to hurt herself more, she put her hand against her ribs, and felt something under her top.

"Agent Blye? Can you hear me?" The stranger was talking to her.

"Yes," whispered Kensi as pain continued to shoot through her body.

"I'm Doctor Fields. Do you know where you are?"

"No. Last I remember, I was in Afghanistan. Where am I?"

"Still in Afghanistan. In the US base camp hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Kensi shook her head. Then a thought occurred to her. "Where are Meg and Dani?"

The third person in the room answered this time. "Dani is here too."

Kensi recognised the voice straight away, and she felt anger grow inside her. "Why am I in a hospital Granger? You were meant to protect me! And where is Meg?"

Granger sighed. "Meg is dead. So are Amanda, Joey, and Scott."

"How?"

Hetty took over, hearing Kensi getting angrier with each word Granger spoke. "Someone detonated a bomb inside the safe house. You and Dani are the only survivors."

"That shouldn't be possible Hetty." Again, Kensi tried to sit up, but the doctor gently pushed her down again. "Dani and I should have died too."

"That is true Miss Blye, but you both got lucky. Once you are released from the hospital, you both will be going home. You, Miss Blye, will have the opportunity to come back to NCIS if you wish."

"What about Dani? What happens to her when she gets back home?"

"That is up to her CO. She most likely will get a medical discharge if she cannot be rehabilitated to her full capacity."

"I want to talk to her. Now."

"You need to rest Agent Blye." Dr Fields took over from Hetty, ready to check his patient. "You will be able to talk to your friend later today."

"Okay," yawned Kensi. Her eyes started to close, but she opened them again quickly.

Dr Fields gave her a smile, and then turned to Hetty and Granger. "She should be able to go home in a few days. Her injuries aren't bad enough to keep her in hospital for long, but they are something that she will need time to recover from."

"Thank you doctor. Miss Blye, I will be back to take you home when you feel up to it."

"Thanks Hetty."

Kensi tried to wrap her tired arms around Hetty, but failed. Hetty hugged her instead, letting Kensi cry for a while before leaving. After Hetty and Granger were gone, Dr Fields turned his attention to his patient. He sat down on the bed, making himself seem less daunting to the young woman before him.

"What injuries do I have?" asked Kensi.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Broken ribs, which are wrapped; multiple cuts and bruises; a laceration above your left eye, which has been stitched; a head injury; a concussion; and a fractured wrist."

"Great. Just great. Where was Granger when this happened? I thought he was meant to protect me."

Although that had been more to herself, the doctor gave her his opinion. "He comes across as a real jerk to me Kensi."

"He is. Ten times worse actually."

A laugh came from Dr Fields' mouth as he checked over Kensi. Once he was done, he helped her into a better position, and then left her to rest for a while.

* * *

The next time Kensi saw her doctor was when he came in with a wheelchair. She eyed him suspiciously until he told her what was going on.

"You wanted to see your friend earlier. Do you still want to?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I push you there. You are not walking yet."

"Alright." Kensi swung her legs over the side of the bed, but stopped short at the pain in her torso. "Owww!"

Dr Fields took Kensi's arm and lifted her up slowly, aware of the injuries she was suffering from. He gently helped her to the wheelchair and sat her down, covering her with a blanket so she would stay warm. A few minutes later, they were sitting in another room, and a woman was grinning like mad.

"Hey Kensi!" Dani climbed off the bed and walked over to Kensi, hugging her softly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Are you?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah. Have you spoken to Meg or Amanda?"

Kensi shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "They died," she whispered.

Dani shook her head slowly, trying to comprehend what Kensi had just said. "How?"

"Bomb."

"Great. What's going to happen to the op now?"

"Nothing. It's being terminated. We go home."

"Home... I miss home."

"So do I. We'll be there soon though."


End file.
